


The Bodyguard

by rozabellalove



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozabellalove/pseuds/rozabellalove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a working actor/TV presenter but not on Supernatural. His security team assign him a live-in bodyguard when he receives threats on his life from a determined stalker. Jensen, a quiet military type turns up and makes himself un-comfortable in Jared’s home. Jensen and Jared discover a connection. After Jared is kidnapped by the stalker Jensen and Chris set out to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bodyguard

“Come on, man. I don’t need a friggin’ personal bodyguard. So I got a freaky letter from a deranged fan. So what? It’s not the first time, it won’t be the last.” Jared was always a little huffy in the mornings while he was in make-up.

Chris thought maybe it got to him a little that he had to spend an hour having the stuff applied to his face, just to be deemed attractive enough to be on the show. “Jay, baby, trust me.”

“I told you not too call me that.” He was pretty irritated it seemed.

“What, Jay?” Chris teased. He knew exactly what Jared meant.

“Chris.” Jared’s tone warned him not to fuck around.

“Okay, Jay, okay. Look, it was one night. I just…like to mess around sometimes. I’m sorry. You know I don’t mean any harm.”

“Yeah, I know.” Jared sighed “So, why the whole bodyguard thing, huh? Does the network think I’m incapable of looking after myself? Or does the letter have them spooked?”

“Jay, there’s something you need to know. The letter…it wasn’t the first.”

“Yeah, like I said, it won’t be the last either.” Jared was getting frustrated again. “Where’s my coffee? Can you grab that PA for me?”

“Wait, listen to me, Jay.” Chris grabbed his shoulder. “Not the first from the same guy. We’ve had four now. The one you saw was just the first one that actually got to you. The rest have been intercepted by the onsite security team.”

“What?!” Jared was starting to freak out a little. “What the hell do you mean, Chris? You’ve seen three more of these letters and only now you’re telling me about them? What the fuck?”

“Calm down, Jay. Like I said, we’re getting you some extra security to deal with it. We hoped you’d just accept the bodyguard and…well, I didn’t want to have to tell you. Didn’t want you flipping out like this.” Chris ran his hands through long, dark hair. “I’m sorry, Jay.”

Jared was furious. “You’re sorry? For not telling me that I have a sicko stalker? Who says he wants to ‘rip out’ my heart and ‘show the world the truth’?” The hands that held the disturbing letter shook with anger and more than a little fear. “Chris, you gotta tell me about stuff like this. I need to know.”

“No, Jay. You really don’t. If you knew about all the crazy shit we get through the mail for you, let alone the deliveries, the packages, the girls that try to sneak in here, the guys that try to get in. Jesus, the shit that gets posted about you online…Dude, that stuff is enough to blow your tiny little mind.”

Chris looked contemplative, and a little upset. Jared paused, before deciding he had to know. “Tell me, Chris. Please, just tell me what this guy has been saying? I gotta know. Just, please, tell me?”

Chris sighed and rubbed his temples. “You already know, Jay. You‘ve seen it. It’s just extensions of what he said in the letter you actually received. He wants to…wants to kill you. To show the world what you are, that sort of thing. God only knows what he actually means by it. We’ve got no idea who he is. The cops have no leads. You need extra security, and I’ll be damned if I’m going to let you turn it down out of pride and ignorance. The guy’s coming tomorrow, and that’s it. Until then I’ll be keeping an eye on you at all times while you’re on set. I’m going outside now so the girls can finish your make-up but I’ll be watching the trailer. I don‘t want you going anywhere unless I‘m with you, or one of my team. Okay?”

It was the longest speech Jared had heard from Chris for some time. “Okay” He quietly agreed.

***

Jared spent the rest of the day jumpy and nervous. It showed on camera, and most of the day’s work was more or less useless. They had a couple of days to re-shoot, though. Chris was ordered to get the bodyguard down, fast. The idea being that the extra security would reassure their star. Chris knew that really the presence of this guy looking after Jay would just remind him of the constant threat even more. Nevertheless, he obeyed orders and chased up the agency to make sure the guy was on his way. He was assured that their best man was on the job. He would be flying in at five am, and on the job by seven.

Chris hadn’t broached the subject of where the guy would live. He knew very well that Jared’s house was huge, plenty of space for a guest. Whether or not Jared would see it that way. Well, that was another thing entirely.

He was a bit of a contradiction, in his own way. Jared could be the friendliest, funniest, nicest guy you’d ever met. Yet if you encroached on his privacy, took one step too close, you’d quickly find yourself frozen out. It was subtle. No-one else would recognise the signs but you would know. You would feel it, the lack of humour in his laugh, the smile that didn’t quite touch his eyes. The guy was an actor, after all. He could show everyone else the normal happy-go-lucky face, while still giving you the cold shoulder the whole time. Chris was dreading the settling-in period, but it had to be done, for Jared’s own safety.

***

He awoke to an insistent knocking sound. The alarm clock said 06:58, Jared was pissed. This was supposed to be his day off, he’d been looking forward to a lie-in. He dragged on boxers and a soft gray T-shirt, before wandering over to the window slowly, not in any hurry to see who was outside. He was two stories up so all he could see was short, light brown hair and broad shoulders. The guy had two large cases with him and seemed to be carrying a bag too. Jared was infuriated. Clearly they thought this guy could just stroll on in and do whatever the hell he wanted, ruin Jared’s life, actually move in with him. This was too much.

The knocking started again and the guy looked up. From a couple of stories up it was difficult to see, but Jared thought he caught a glimpse of green eyes before the guy started laying into the door once more. Jared rolled his eyes and huffed out another hard-done-by sigh before going down to let him in.

***

Jared laughed mockingly once the door was open. “They sent you. To protect me?” He looked the guy up and down. “You’re not exactly, uh, what I expected.”

“Yeah? So what were you expecting?” The bodyguard growled.

“Someone a little…taller for starters.” Jared grinned nastily, still barring the door. At six foot five he was sufficiently formidable, but the bodyguard didn’t bat an eyelid.

“You think you can protect yourself?” He asked, face void of emotion. Jared nodded, mouth curled up. “Fine. I guess you can deal with your stalker all by yourself, then. Clearly you work out.” The guy gestured to Jared’s chest and arms. “I’m guessing you probably don’t have the martial arts or weapons training. The surveillance equipment and personality profiling training, but I’m sure you’ll be fine. I mean, the nut-job’s only out to kill you. Right? Guess I’ll be off, then.” The bodyguard took a step back. “Good luck, Jared.”

Jared watched him walk away for a second or two, torn between pride and fear, before calling out “Hey, wait.” He reached out his hand and let it fall, bringing it up to push back his scruffy hair from his face.

The bodyguard paused, looking to one side but not quite all the way over his shoulder.

“Uh, maybe…maybe you should come in for five.” It wasn’t much of an invitation but it was the best Jared could do, under the circumstances.

***

Once inside the bodyguard immediately began scoping out his surroundings. He stripped off a lightweight rain jacket to reveal a broad upper body under a sweatshirt, and bowed but solid-looking legs encased in combats. He wore heavy duty boots that thunked against the floorboards as he walked. Yet when he got close to a door or window the sound of his footsteps lightened to almost nothing.

Jared was thrown off a little by the guy’s presence in his home. “So, uh…sorry about outside. I’m not very good in the mornings.”

The bodyguard nodded. “I kinda figured that out myself.”

“You want a coffee…? Uh, wait, I just realised I don’t know your name.”

“It’s Jensen, Jensen Ackles. And yes, coffee would be great. Black, no sugar.”

As Jared turned to work the coffee machine, Jensen began to make his way around the large kitchen, learning the layout, checking the lock mechanisms on the back door, making notes the whole time. Jared tried not to watch but it was hard. The guy was distracting, efficient and methodical, but with the added twist of a dry sense of humour. On top of that he was ridiculously hot. Once Jared had calmed down enough to take a full look at him the hotness had become more than evident. Almond shaped sharp green eyes, sharply carved jaw and cheekbones, slightly dimpled chin, smooth skin and a smattering of freckles, full pink lips completed the handsome heart-shaped face. About the only flaw was a slight kink in the man’s nose. If anything it just made him more attractive, adding character to an otherwise too-perfect face.

Jared watched him perch on the edge of a stool, sipping the coffee, eyes still scoping out the room. He decided to let the guy stay, any protection was better than nothing and at least this guy was easy on the eyes. Plus, he realised quickly, he could no longer see Jensen’s bags. It appeared the bodyguard had already settled in, and there was next to nothing he could do about it.

PART 2

Jared spent the rest of the weekend feeling awkward and resentful in his own home. His moods swung violently between anger at the intrusion of this stranger into his home, frustration at the whole situation and a strong impulse to just leap into the bodyguard’s arms and beg to be taken care of, to be protected. The man was stealthy, efficient and respectful. He barely spoke a word as he fitted the house with various alarms, cameras and motion sensors. Despite his hushed progress around the house, and the fact that he was there to keep Jared safe, his mere presence was rubbing Jared up the wrong way.

Chris liked to tell him that he was a diva, demanding baskets of fruit in his trailer, huffing and puffing if he didn’t get his way. Jared joked that he was only that way because he was pampered so much by the crew.

Deep down he knew that the Hollywood lifestyle had changed something in him. He pretended to be down to earth and happy-go-lucky just like the Texas boy he’d been when he’d left home four years before. Inside he knew his mom would cry if she could see the way he behaved these days. It wasn’t just his behaviour either, it went as far as the way he thought, his inner sense of self-importance. Some days he hated himself for the way he expected to be treated like a star, other days he viewed it as his God-given right.

The friends he’d made at first, who had kept his feet on the ground, had disappeared slowly as he’d rocketed to the dizzy heights of prime-time presenting. He was quite well known and definitely a household name by now but it rankled that he wasn’t known for his acting talent. The truth was that the cute puppy-dog face, Texan charm and rippling muscles had landed him the TV contracts and now he was stuck in the role of presenter and unable to break into the movies as he’d originally planned.

These thoughts plagued him during his down time, and the added presence of the bodyguard in his home was making him tense and bitchy. He could feel it happening, knew he was snapping at the guy before he even opened his mouth, but this was the only way he could get his dissatisfaction and fear out before he had some kind of breakdown.

“Haven’t you finished yet?” He knew his tone was whiny, he didn’t care.

“Not long now.” The bodyguard didn’t even lift his head from the wiring console he was fitting.

Jared huffed and crossed his arms. “Fine. You just…fine.”

Jensen didn’t react. Jared wondered whether there was anything he could say to provoke the man into an argument. Probably not, he was most likely trained to just ignore this kind of behaviour and get on with his job.

He couldn’t help but notice that Jensen was doing a fine job. The large, modern house was now rigged to the rafters with the latest security equipment. Jared had a screen in every room that would display the views from each of the nine external cameras, including the one above the door that told him who was knocking. Intercoms connected all the rooms to each other. Each room also had a panic button linked to Jensen’s phone, the local police, Jensen’s security company, and the security team on-set. Jared had been given a personal alarm to carry at all times, with the same links to the authorities, but he refused to wear the bulky pack because it disrupted the line of his carefully tailored clothes. Each room was fitted with motion sensors, next to the large solid-oak doors, that could only be switched on and off using a scan of Jared or Jensen’s fingerprints.

Jensen also informed him that operatives from his company were coming in a few days to deliver Jensen’s car, complete with bullet-proof glass and run-flat tyres for failsafe getaways. The operatives had instructions to kit out Jared’s smallest spare room as a panic-room in case anyone did get past the security system when Jensen wasn’t available - which, apparently, wouldn‘t be very often at all. Jared snidely wondered whether this guy thought he was in some kind of action movie.

Jared considered telling them he wouldn’t accept that much of an invasion into his home, but the truth was that he knew there was a real possibility of a threat to his life. As much as he hated to admit it, from what he’d seen in the letters this whole thing was for the best.

***

It was the end of their first twenty-four hours together. Jensen had barely spoken to his new charge yet, except to tell him a little about the physical alterations to the house. He’d spent a quiet night in his new room, since Jared hadn’t seen fit to ask if Jensen wanted to watch TV or eat dinner with him. Jensen sat at the counter with a cup of black coffee and waited for Jared to get up. As expected, Jared was not a morning person.

Jensen was used to dealing with precocious, spoiled stars like Jared. His focus on the job was unaltered, and in a way it made things almost easier. He knew already that he would be able to maintain his detachment from the situation, remain professional, and protect Jared without being emotionally compromised by actually liking the guy.

While he knew this was better for him in terms of his objectivity, on a personal level he wished Jared would stop being such a baby. Things would go more smoothly between them if Jared simply accepted Jensen as a necessary presence, a deterrent to the lunatic who had taken a shine to him. Jared didn’t have to be outright friendly or anything. Plain old politeness would do.

By ten am Jensen was starting to get a little aggravated. He checked his watch once more before moving off the stool. As he did so the sound of muffled movement and then running water came from upstairs. Jensen sat back and waited for the grouch to come downstairs.

“Mmph” Jared grunted a wordless greeting as he shuffled into the kitchen, this time a little more covered up in full length pyjamas.

Jensen nodded and raised his cup. “Want one?” He was determined to be friendly and show the man that he was now part of the furniture here, an irrevocable presence until the threat to Jared was removed.

“Umm, yeah, okay. White, one sugar.” Jared slid onto a stool opposite his new housemate.

“Sleep okay?” Jensen was a master of the two word sentence.

“Uh…not really.”

“Bad dream? Trouble sleeping?” He placed a mug of perfect coffee in front of Jared.

“Something like that.” The truth was that Jared had been plagued by dreams. Not all of them wholly bad. Jared blushed.

“Anything you want to tell me about?” Jensen was about to give up on the questioning, this was like dragging information out of the CIA.

“Not really. Not today.” Not unless I can tell you about how I dreamed that I was being attacked by this tiny little leprechaun guy with huge bloody fangs, who kept throwing root vegetables at me. Until you showed up riding a flaming Harley Davidson and knocked him over, then rode off with me to a motel where we got naked together and did…stuff… Jared groaned. “It was just a bad night that’s all.” Flashes of the dream intruded, as the bodyguard reached up to grab a box of cereal from the cupboard Jared had given him, T-shirt riding up on the stomach and curling back on the arms to show a glimpse of toned stomach and well-defined arm muscles. Jared gulped down a hot mouthful of coffee and tried to look like he hadn’t been ogling his new bodyguard. It was hard.

Jensen reached down into the fridge, treating Jared to another flash of skin as the dimpled curve at the bottom of his back was exposed and the line of his fine round ass made itself known through black, lightweight combats. He sat back down, one boot on the stool footrest, one on the floor, ready to move at a second’s notice, and poured them both some cereal. “Thought you might like some lucky charms, bit of sugar gets me up in the mornings.”

Jared’s cheeks flamed as he irrationally wondered whether Jensen could somehow know about his dream. He hoped it wasn’t obvious as he looked down and began to munch on the sweet cereal.

“Jared, I need to talk to you about how this is going to work. What you should expect from me and what I will expect from you.”

“Mmhmm.” Jared acknowledged around a mouthful of colored marshmallow bits.

“Alright, there’re a few basic things I’m going to explain now, and then I have a little information pack for you. It explains how all the technology works, although we’ll run through all that later anyway, and gives you some more detailed information that you need to know for this process to work. Okay?”

Jared mumbled another wordless assent.

“Okay. First of all, the most basic rule. You do not go anywhere without me. I will only leave your side when we are sleeping, or when you are in the care of another operative. As you have a security crew on set I will be available to you during that time, however I will not intrude on their work, if need be I will wait for you in the car.”

Jared began to open his mouth.

“This is not negotiable.” Jensen was firm, his body language said he was not going to budge on this point. Jared closed his mouth and carried on eating. “Second rule, you will only be able to socialise at essential work functions. I can’t protect you very well if you are surrounded by crowds of drunk people. Under no circumstances are you to invite guests to the house during my stay here. Again, this is not negotiable. The majority of the time you will be either on set or here with me. Thirdly, you will not go anywhere unless I am available to drive you in the bullet-proof car that is being delivered this afternoon. You will not be able to drive at all during the period that I am here. Finally, you will carry the personal alarm at all times except when you are on set, in your work-clothes, I don‘t care how bulky it is or how unfashionable. I‘m here to guard your life, not your pride. Is that all clear?”

Jensen looked him in the eye and didn’t break contact as Jared spluttered “Clear? Yeah, it’s pretty damn clear to me. So, basically I’m on lockdown, right? Some nutcase with a grudge or a crush picks me out of thousands of celebrities, and all of a sudden I’m stuck here with a freakin’ Robocop army-wannabe laying down the law. That about sum it up?” Jared’s face was once again red but this time it was from the increasing rage that was boiling inside him.

“Yeah, that’s actually a pretty good summary of the situation. I’m glad you seem to have grasped it so quickly.” Jensen didn’t smile, his own anger at Jared’s childish nature made him question whether he could stick with this job. Luckily for Jared he wasn’t a quitter. “Oh, and one more thing. I am not a servant. I do not answer to you, you are not my employer. I will do my fair share around the house, I will help out where necessary. However, I will not run errands for you, and you will not determine when my contract ends. If you have a problem with any of this you can take it up with the network execs and they will make the call as to whether or not to replace me.”

Jared was sullenly quiet.

Jensen softened a little. “There, okay. I’ve said everything I absolutely have to tell you. I’m sorry if it came off as harsh, but there are basic boundaries that have to be set, and now you know what to expect from me. Is there anything you want to ask?”

Jared simmered for a few seconds before realising there was something he desperately needed to know. “How long will this go on for? When does this kind of thing stop?” He looked upset.

“Jared, one of my jobs here is to trawl through the intel we have gathered on your life. With Chris’s input and the co-operation of the authorities I hope to identify who is sending you these notes and stop the whole thing. But as much as I need Chris to help me I also need your help too. I need to know that despite what you might think of me, and no matter how pissed you are at the whole situation, you will tell me, as and when it happens, anything of relevance that may help us catch this guy. Okay?”

“Okay.” Jared nodded and stared at the counter-top. Jensen slid over the information pack to him.

“Have a read of this and once you’re dressed and ready we’ll go over all the equipment in the house so you understand it all. I’m going to do my morning perimeter check. You have your alarm?” Jared held it up, it was the size of a cell phone but thicker and heavier. “Good. If anything happens while I’m out there, you just hit the button and I’ll be here straight away. Anything at all.”

As Jensen strode off Jared felt like a kid who’d misbehaved. He’d received a telling-off and a reassurance before being left to cool down. He drained the last of the sweetened milk straight from the bowl, wondering if he’d deserved it, the way he’d been acting. He wasn’t used to being told he couldn’t have or do something.

Jared threw on sneakers, shorts and a clean T-shirt before heading to his home gym and climbing onto the treadmill. As his feet pounded and his heart raced, he tried hard to push away the image of stern green eyes that came to him between flashbacks of the disturbingly sexy dream.

 

PART 3

Jared was getting impatient. He’d had breakfast, got ready for work, and he still had to wait for Jensen to finish his security sweep and check over the car. This was just too much, he was going to be late to set and Kripke was such an asshole whenever Jared was late. Thing was that he was usually late by his own making - hangovers, hair and clothing disasters. He felt like his life was plagued by these problems. He sighed and checked the clock on his iPhone again. Noticing at the same time that he had no new texts.

The door swung open and Jensen called him to come out. “About damn time.” He muttered under his breath, getting his stuff together and knocking back the last of his coffee. He brushed past the bodyguard, bumping against his shoulder.

“Jared, your safety is the most important thing here. You know if you hadn’t insisted on spending so long getting your hair right this morning, we’d have been on the way by now.” Jensen firmly steered him into the back seat with a hand on his upper arm. Jared wondered whether the guy had super-hearing or something. He also wondered why the slightest touch was sending shivers along his skin.

“My hair is…difficult sometimes, I-”

“Jared, the make-up girls will do your hair. Like they’re paid to.” The bodyguard slipped into the front seat with ease and looked sharply around for hazards before moving off. As he drove, he tried not to think of Jared’s hair, of the make-up girls touching his face. He needed to be focused on the job.

“I…well…they.” Jared didn’t know what to say. His friends never told him he was vain or difficult, surely they would. They would have to if they were... This whole thing was coming as a bit of a shock to him; he had just gotten over the realisation that he was sometimes a bit of a diva, when Jensen had to throw conceited and stubborn into the mix too.

Not for the first time, Jared started to wonder whether his friends were really just that, friends. Had they stuck with him through hard times and been there when he was low? It was hard to tell because so far it had been smooth sailing all the way. Right now, though, now he was in deep shit. Stalker leaving him sick notes, bodyguard living in his damn house, things weren’t good. He hadn’t had a party in weeks, hadn’t been to one in a few days either. At least, not since G.I Joe had turned up in his house and flipped his whole life upside-down. He thought hard. No word from the guys in over a week, ; no texts that morning, no late night calls to come to a club. Clearly they were only interested when he was on the up and things were going well.

“Fuckers!” He whispered forcefully, slamming his brand new phone into the firm leather seat. He couldn’t see but he thought that maybe Jensen was grinning from the front seat of the armored Lexus. He pressed the button that would put up the smoked glass between them and screen off sound for his privacy.

“Sorry, Jared. Can’t have you all cut off in the back there. Button’s out of action.” Jensen called back, turning his head slightly. Jared caught a flash of dark sunglasses, an earpiece and a grin before he turned away.

He spent the rest of the journey sulking, and contemplating his own actions, but mostly sulking.

***

Jared was on set and, as per his rules Jensen had left him to it because he was currently in the care of the studio’s security team. Chris was seated behind the cameras with the director; Steve was outside watching the entrance. He had time to kill and he spent it in his favourite pastime, working.

The trailer was clean. His company had checked it repeatedly for bugs, cameras, hidden devices. Jensen still swept it every time Jared got on set, his safety was paramount. Once again it was still clean and Jensen locked it with the new keys he’d had cut and distributed only to the relevant people.

He proceeded back to the set to watch the rest of Jared’s show being recorded. He found the subject matter a little inane, he was not really one for showbiz gossip, but watching Jared work was somehow still interesting. He just hadn’t quite figured out why. Celebrity gossip shows left him cold, he wasn’t interested in who was doing who, barely had time for trips to the cinema, or even watching TV. Yet watching Jared on-screen, it was mesmerising to him. The way the light caught his silky hair, the movement of his lips, those ridiculously cute dimples. Jensen had to work hard to keep his mind focused on the job and not on fantasies. Fantasies that compromised his objectivity and left him wanting something he could never have.

***

Jared stormed off set and ripped off the expensive microphone pinned to his shirt. “That woman is a ‘Grade A’ bitch!” He called out to anyone who would listen. “Who does she think she is, humiliating me like that? I’m not interviewing her again, I refuse. Don’t fucking care what huge blockbuster movie she’s publicising, she can just-”

“Whoah, whoah, Jared, calm down.” Kripke raised his hands to reach Jared’s upper arms and hold him still. “Okay, she’s a bitch, yes, she made fun of you. It won’t happen again, Jay. Okay? I’m sorry, buddy.”

Jared pouted a little and nodded down at the producer’s balding head. “Okay, I guess. Just maybe, don’t have her on again, please?”

“Yeah, okay Jay. Not a problem.” He let go of the bigger man’s arms, shouting “Can someone get this man a coffee?” before wandering off to speak to the crew about the lighting.

A long-suffering PA hurried over with Jared’s coffee, silently rejoicing when she managed not to spill it and the temperamental star gave her only the smallest of annoyed glances. In truth, she was pleased to get any sort of look from him; most of the female PAs had some kind of crush on the tall, sexy guy although many of them would never act on it. Rumour was he liked guys anyway.

Jared stormed off to his trailer, all his contemplation about how high and mighty he’d become was forgotten now. He was mad at being humiliated on camera, determined to make someone pay. He flung open the trailer door and threw himself on the small couch inside. He knew it was childish but he lay face down on the couch, head buried in his own arms, waiting for Chris or one of the crew to come and find him.

Ten minutes later he was still laying there and feeling more than a little sorry for himself. He sat up and brushed his floppy hair away from his forehead. His gaze landed on an arrangement of flowers in a large glass vase. They were tall white lilies with thick stems and heavy bowed heads, interspersed with lush-looking dark-green leaves. The vase was tied with a golden ribbon and a small envelope hung from it.

Jared opened the envelope and pulled out a small folded card, expecting it to be from an admiring fan. As he read the contents of the card he had to sit down again, his hands shook and he called out for Jensen who he knew would be outside the trailer.

The bodyguard stepped into the trailer, “Jared, where did you get those flowers?” he looked concerned. “Jared, speak to me.”

Jared looked bewildered and handed the small card over. “Don’t know. They were just…there.”

“Well, they weren’t there when I did my sweep and locked the trailer. What’s this? Did this come in the envelope?” He held the card in front of Jared’s face, waving it a little. Jared nodded.

Jensen quickly scanned the note, it read:

Padalecki, if you don’t tell the world then I will. I’ll rip you open to expose what you truly are, your lies and sickness will be shown at last, and I will be free of your endless torture.

He folded the note and checked the vase and flowers, they were clean. Not even a smudged fingerprint on the smooth glass of the vase. He opened the trailer door and threw them outside, smashing the vase on the ground. “Come on, Jay, I need to get you out of here.”

Jared was in a daze, but he felt himself being lifted up, two strong shoulders inserted under his arm, and Jensen walked him to the car. He opened the door one-handed and carefully placed Jared inside, locking the doors as he moved around to the drivers’ side, unlocking them to jump in and speed Jared away from the studio.

En route he called Chris, using the car’s hands-free connection to his cell. Chris promised to sweep the trailer, change the locks again. It wasn’t enough. Jensen called his firm and requested on-site backup for the set. They promised him Mike Rosenbaum. Jensen hadn’t worked with him before but they’d met and the guy had a good reputation. He agreed. The firm told him Mike could be there in two days, he’d have to keep Jared off set until then.

***

They were finally home and Jared was curled up on the back seat, shaking. He’d been silent all the way back and Jensen was a little concerned. He hauled Jared up out of the back seat and propped him against the side of the car, “You’re home. Snap out of it. Okay, Jared?”

Jared closed his eyes tightly and opened them again. “Thank you, Jensen. Just…thank you. And, if you want, you know, if it’s okay, you can call me Jay.” In his hazy, out-of-focus vision he saw Jensen’s face lit from behind by a shaft of bright sunlight. The bodyguard’s light brown hair was shot through with blonde from the strong light and the green of his eyes was intense over the top of his shades. Jared let out a shaky breath.

“Thanks, Jay. Yeah, that’s fine. Now let’s get you inside, hmm?” Jensen’s expression softened and he smiled slightly at Jared, “Don’t worry. You’ll be safe with me.” He shouldered Jared’s arm again and supported him in through the door, trying to ignore the way Jared’s hand fitted nicely around his own as their fingers locked together at his shoulder.

PART 4

Jensen had insisted that he stayed off the set until the back-up arrived from his firm, Jared didn’t need to be told twice. The back-up guy was a little delayed with the end of another job and it meant two days at home, more or less just waiting. Jensen used the time to re-check all of the security equipment, brief the on-set security team on the new protocols over the phone, and work on finding out who was doing this in the first place. Sadly there were very few leads, and Jared refused to talk about what the messages might mean. Jensen tried not to push him, waiting until he was ready to talk.

For Jared it was time spent in contemplation, once again he’d waited for the texts and calls to come from his friends, re-assurance and love. They never came. He got a few texts from his work colleagues, but other than that his time was spent either alone or in Jensen’s company. There were worse ways to spend time than watching the gorgeous bodyguard bend over to check things, but still, he couldn’t help but realise what an idiot he’d become. He was dependent on the attention and adoration of a group of friends who weren’t even prepared to be there for him during his lowest times.

He considered his own behaviour over the recent months, and was appalled to realise that he’d really become one of the vacuous idiots that he hated interviewing. His life revolved around himself and what he wanted. He was selfish, thoughtless and arrogant. It came as quite a shock to discover how much he had changed since leaving home and coming to LA. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d spoken his own mother without her calling first.

The other huge thoughts swirling around in his mind mainly revolved around the bodyguard. Jensen’s protection and straight talking attitude left him feeling cared-for yet openly raw at the same time. He began to worry that Jensen would despise him for the way he’d behave and he spent hours trying to show that he wasn’t as bad as he seemed. The first time he brought Jensen a cup of coffee there was a moment that made him wonder why he even did what he did, why didn’t he just meet a nice guy and settle down. White picket fences had never been so attractive.

Jensen had been sat staring at the computer screen for hours, looking at the same plans of the set over and over again. He had started to make notes but had given up and was glassy-eyed from focusing on the screen for too long. Jared had made himself a coffee and then wondered whether maybe Jensen would like one, but hadn’t wanted to disturb him. He’d brought over the coffee, black strong and hot, the way Jensen liked it. As Jensen had reached out to take it from him, with a look of surprise and a small smile on his face, their fingers had brushed and Jensen had jumped a little, pulling the coffee quickly out of Jared’s hand and spilling a little on his lap.

Considering Jensen had such an awareness of other people, such an analytical mind, Jared was pleased to realise that Jensen was feeling something between them too. Maybe not in the same way he was, but there was definitely a spark there that he wanted to explore more fully.

***

He could see Jensen was tired. Trying to figure out who was stalking Jared was taking a big toll on the man, he spent hours trying to piece together flimsy bits of evidence, convinced that the cops couldn’t find their own asses with both hands and a map. Jared thought that there wasn’t enough there yet, he asked Jensen to give up on it for a while, but it wasn’t in the bodyguard’s nature to stop analysing the thing yet.

Jared sat on the couch and peered through into the study. He was still hunched over the same note, it was getting them nowhere. He picked out a couple of DVDs and set them on the side table, before wandering through to speak to Jensen.

Jensen noticed him come into the room, but didn’t move apart from a brief flick of the eyes. Jared put his hand on Jensen’s shoulder and removed the note from his tight grip. “Come on, it’s break time.” He was aiming for jokey but it came out more motherly.

“Jared, Jay, I’m sorry but I just can’t leave this. There’s something here I’m missing. If you’d just tell m-”

“Jensen. I said it’s break time. It’s my house… Look, will you take a few hours off if I promise to talk to you afterwards?” he figured bargaining couldn’t hurt.

Jensen put his head back and sighed, reaching behind his head to rub his aching shoulder muscles. “Okay, I guess. But you have to promise to be honest with me, okay? Answer whatever I ask you?”

“Okay.” Jared nodded, and moved behind him, pushing away his hands and working on the tense muscles himself. The knots were deep and tight, but Jared gave a great massage. In college women would swoon when he touched them, when he was still experimenting. He was renowned for his foot massages, but he was pretty good with shoulders too.

Jensen let out a quiet moan and rolled his head around to give Jared better access to his neck. Jared felt the tension coming away from him as he finally gave in to the relaxation. When he stopped Jensen visibly shook himself, saying “Right, okay, break time’s over, let’s talk.”

“Nope.” Jared began to walk away into the living room.

“Jay, we had a deal.” Jensen looked angry.

“We still do, but break time’s not over yet.” He threw himself heavily onto the couch and rifled through the DVDs. “What do you want to watch? I’ve got ‘Shoot ‘Em Up’, ‘Gamer’, ‘Law Abiding Citizen’ or ‘Avatar’. Haven’t watched them yet.”

Jensen knew that Jared would be stubborn about this, he figured it would be best to give in and watch a film rather than argue with the man and risk not getting his promised question session. He sighed again and sat down on the free space on the couch, which wasn’t much as Jared was pretty much sprawled out over it. Jared’s feet ended up tucked slightly behind him in the space between the couch back and his butt. Jared tossed him the DVDs and he read the backs before choosing Avatar. They were all pretty much action movies, but he thought there might at least be a storyline to that one.

Half an hour in and Jensen was asleep, leaning slightly on Jared‘s legs as he slumped deeper into unconsciousness. Jared wondered how late he’d been up rifling through plans and notes. The film was enjoyable, but the warm weight of Jensen’s upper body on his legs was distracting, he shifted and snuggled down a little. Jensen barely stirred, just curled around further so his head was in Jared’s lap, arm slung around his hips.

Jared turned the volume down on the film and listened instead to Jensen’s soft breathing, his hand snuck down to stroke the bodyguard’s short soft spikes and in a short while he was sleeping too, hand buried down the back of Jensen’s T-shirt.

***

Jensen awoke confused, he had moved in his sleep until he was fully on top of Jared. Jared had snuggled underneath him and was awake, watching him with half-closed eyes.

“Hey you.”

“Um, hey. How long was I out for?”

“Only a coupla hours. I fell asleep too, just woke up before you.” Jensen made to push up and Jared held his arms, saying “Wait, don’t go yet.”

“But-”

“This is nice, Jensen. Stay here a minute.” Jared could see him struggle with it for a moment, before resting his head back on Jared’s chest. As Jared’s fingers found the shorter hair at the back of his head, he began to remember that this was what it felt like to be in a couple. To be loved.

Jared gently stroked lower, finding Jensen’s neck and shoulders once more beneath his hand. He moved carefully and slowly, knowing that any sudden moves would have the bodyguard up and business-like in seconds. It was difficult to lie still under this beautiful man and simply resist the call of his body, the lure of all that smooth muscle. Jared felt himself begin to get hard, he fought to control it, the last thing he wanted was to make Jensen uncomfortable, but so far he was getting the feeling that maybe Jensen was into him too.

Jensen allowed himself to be touched, he closed his eyes and drifted to a place where he and Jared were together on a sun lounger, just cuddled up, no cares. Of course in his mind Jared was sunbathing, so they were only wearing shorts. His drifting mind took them into the water, into each other’s arms, laughter, sunshine, naked skin, it was a fantasy world. He was only a little surprised to realise that Jared had become a part of his fantasy getaway. As he fantasised about rubbing suntan lotion into Jared’s gorgeous skin, his arousal began to creep up on him and before he knew it they were laying together, both hard, nervous and awkward and not wanting to move, but knowing they had to.

Jared’s other hand reached down and under the hem of his shirt, lifting it slightly to get better access to the bare skin of his back. Jensen didn’t move, his training told him this was dangerous and wrong, his instincts told him this was perfect and happening, and it was just too damn late to resist.

PART 5

Jared still wasn’t sure how Jensen had extricated himself from their embrace on the couch. It seemed like one minute he was there, warm and heavy against Jared’s body, the naked skin of his back smooth and soft to the touch, the next minute he was up and about, business-like as ever. Jared was left reeling and cold, alone on the couch.

They’d skirted around each other the rest of that evening and gone to bed without acknowledging each other’s presence. Jared felt awkward and vaguely upset. Rejection was something he simply hadn’t had to deal with in a long time, it was strangely painful. He thought perhaps the best way to deal would be to pretend like nothing had happened. The back-up guy, Rosenbaum or something, was coming the next day and they only had to spend one more day at home before he could get back to work.

He’d never thought he’d relish the opportunity to go into work, especially with a crazy stalker on his tail, but the tension at home was becoming unbearable. He had a nasty urge to just grab Jensen and shake him, force him to talk about the growing feelings between them. Jensen, for his part, was barely speaking, and would take any opportunity to leave the room, eyes downcast, whenever Jared walked in. It was infuriating, made more so by the fact that Jared’s friends had abandoned him and he was achingly lonely, craving human contact in any way.

He called Chris.

“Jay, my man. How’s it hanging? House-arrest driving you crazy?”

“Chris, you have no fucking idea. This Jensen guy, he’s got me fully on lockdown. Can’t even run out for a bagel, grab a paper. It’s…yeah I guess crazy is the word for it.” Jared sighed.

“You know, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you came over here, after all, we’re all working together on this. We could hang out, get a pizza. Whatever you want.” There was a hint of something other than just friendly concern in Chris’s voice. Jared wasn’t sure what it was, but he knew he didn’t want to be away from Jensen. Lonely as he was and all, he just couldn’t face being away from his crush-object for too long.

“Naw, man. Thanks for the offer and all but I think I’ll just tough it out here, only another day and I’ll be back anyway.”

They chatted for a few more minutes but as Jared heard Jensen come in from his lunchtime perimeter check he cut the call short and promised to catch up with Chris on set the next day.

***

Jensen went straight to the kitchen and filled up a glass of juice.

“I’d love one of those too.” Jared called over from the kitchen door, as he leant against the door-jamb.

“Sure.” Jensen’s reply was curt as he grabbed another glass and filled it up. Jared made sure to brush fingers with him as he took it out of Jensen’s hand. The bodyguard’s eyes were averted once again, as if eye-contact was a sin.

Jared decided he’d had enough of playing coy, he wasn’t the shy and retiring type, it didn’t suit him to just ignore the strong chemistry between them. “Jensen, look at me.”

He looked up, brows knotted together in an almost angry frown. “What?” It wasn’t exactly spat at him but the implication was there, ‘stop bothering me’ he’d managed to say with that one hostile word.

“We need to talk about this…this thing going on.” His words were failing him but he knew Jensen got the gist of it anyway.

“I don’t know what you mean, Jared. Nothing’s going on.”

“Okay, so you’re in denial, I get that. You’re trying to say that yesterday, on the couch. That just didn’t happen, hmm?” Jared began to come around the kitchen counter, effectively blocking Jensen into the enclosed space.

“No, I’m just saying that it didn’t mean anything. We were tired, we fell asleep. End of.” He gestured slightly with the full juice glass.

Jared plucked the glass out of Jensen’s hand and set them both on the counter. He moved slowly forward until Jensen was backed against the fridge, glaring up at the taller man. There was room for him to duck out either side of Jared, but he didn’t. Jared leaned down slowly, whispering “Then stop me.” before brushing his lips against Jensen’s. He waited, for a second, hoping that Jensen wouldn’t take him up on the offer.

Jensen didn’t move, instead he kept his eyes closed, swallowed deeply and lifted a hand to Jared’s neck, pulling him down for a deeper, longer kiss. Jensen’s open mouth was an enticing invitation to Jared, he slowly, gently mapped out the inside of Jensen’s mouth, groaning as he pulled back a little to investigate Jensen’s soft plump lips with his own.

***

Jensen was ravenous in his kiss, inciting Jared to more. It was inevitable that the juice would be spilt, the glass shattered on the tiles, as Jared lifted him bodily and hefted him onto the counter, forcing his way between firm camo-clad thighs, lips still locked in a kiss that was so hard it was almost painful. He made a sound as Jared pulled away, but when Jared ripped off Jensen’s shirt, he seemed to realise what was happening.

Jared’s fingers traced faint scars over his shoulders and stomach. Places where he’d taken a knife-stab or even once a bullet, for one of his protectees. They were healed, but the scars ran deeper than skin. He wanted to forget the ache for once and bury himself in Jared, lose track of time and the world, torn between his duty and his needs.

In the end the decision was made for him as Jared made short work of his own shirt and even his pants, pressing himself back against Jensen, wearing just his underwear. It was too much to resist and Jensen didn’t even want to try. Jared was divesting him quickly of clothes, every second took him closer to being absolutely naked with the man, and he didn’t care. Jared left him sitting on the counter, naked except for underwear and those thick, heavy boots that he loved.

It was finally happening and Jensen just couldn’t bring himself to remember why it shouldn’t. His code of ethics and morals ran so deep, but Jared’s blatant need for him, the lust and promise that he saw in those eyes, took him to a place where nothing could stop the fated pairing from taking place.

***

‘Get him naked! Get his clothes off!’ Jared’s body was desperately trying to override rational thought. ‘Naked! Naked! Naked!’ He could almost hear the screams from his skin, begging to be united with Jensen straight away. It was only his own fear that Jensen would once again reject him if they went too far that kept him from ripping their remaining shreds of clothing apart to get to him. That and the fact that those boots were staying on, no matter what.

His hands roamed over hot, sheened skin, as his mouth devoured Jensen’s neck. Tongue chasing the slight salt of warm skin, fingers reaching down, breaching the line of cotton pants, cupping an ass that was made to be licked.

It took him too long to realise that Jensen’s hands had moved from his shoulders, one was forcefully grabbing an ass-cheek and the other… the other had found its way to exactly where it needed to be. Jared was surprised at the forwardness, but it was a happy surprise, he thrust forward slightly into Jensen’s hand and started an achingly slow movement that Jensen would later call his ‘secret weapon’ because it killed Jared. Made him squirm and beg and plead, but Jensen refused to speed up.

If Jared tried to thrust, he would simply stop moving at all. Jared felt the slow build-up of tension, pressure and need. It was excruciating and it felt like Jensen had been keeping him on edge for weeks, instead of minutes.

Jensen’s mouth latched onto his neck, they were still awake enough not to mark Jared’s visible skin before filming, but the gentle suck of full lips almost sent him over the edge. Jensen smiled against his skin, asked him if he wanted it, Jared cried out “Yes!” in return.

“Really? Doesn‘t sound like it.”

“Please? Yes! Need you to..” Jensen sped up, reached down with the hand around Jared’s butt, stroked inside to caress his clenched tight hole and jerked Jared hard for all he was worth Aaah… unf… guh… Yes! God Yes!” He fell into Jensen’s arms after coming harder than he though possible, inside his own pants. Jensen held him up and kissed him through the after-shocks, waiting patiently for his own turn.

PART 6

Jared came around slowly from his shuddering orgasm, he was propped against the kitchen counter, being held firmly in Jensen’s arms. His hips were between Jensen’s thighs and his own come was slowly cooling and cementing his boxers to his groin. He took a shivery breath and stood up straight, just able to make his knees do what he wanted.

He pressed his mouth to Jensen’s, taking Jensen’s lower lip between his own and softly sucking on it a little.

“That was…you were amazing.”

“Thanks” Jensen grinned at him and it was sheer filth. The attitude of ‘we can’t, this is wrong, I’m your bodyguard’ was gone. It was as if now that they’d started he wasn’t planning on stopping. Although Jared would bet his ass that there would be ground rules and schedules and punishment if he got out of line. He shivered again, almost ready to get out of line just for a taste of the spanking the bodyguard would give him.

He shuffled back a little and Jensen slid sinuously from the counter, gracefully landing lightly on his feet, despite the clompy boots. He didn’t say a word to Jared, just strolled off in his boxers. Jared didn’t need an invitation in his own house, he followed the boots and the round, high ass into Jensen’s bedroom and watched as Jensen crawled across the bed and waited for him by the pillows. It was a huge super-king size bed, Jared had decided when he furnished the place that he wanted to be able to sleep in all the beds without his feet hanging over the edge. This one was his second favorite after his own, the dark metal posts at the four corners twisted up and then broke out into a canopy of branches and metal leaves that created a sort of bower-effect underneath for the sleepers. Although in this case he was pretty certain that there wouldn’t be much sleeping going on.

Jared clambered onto the bed after shedding his wet boxers. He was slowly getting hard, but it would be a while before he could come again, and besides, he was fully focused on Jensen. Who was still a little too covered up for his liking. Jensen laid next to him on the bed on his side so that they were face to face, still with his ridiculously hot boots on, knowing what they did to Jared, and his cotton boxers bulging out where his cock was straining to be touched.

He took a pair of scissors from the bedside drawer and Jared’s eyes widened, he was just about to ask what was going on when Jensen smiled, lifted his ass off the bed and cut off his underwear in two quick snips so he didn‘t have to take off the boots. Jared groaned and wondered how much hotter this guy could get. As Jensen’s cock sprang free he noticed that it was already slick with pre-come and so full that it was almost purple. Jensen sighed a little with relief and closed his eyes. Jared pulled them closer together and once they were touching at the hip he began to slowly rock them together, while pulling Jensen’s face in for a long deep kiss. Jensen moaned and took control once again, rolling Jared onto his back and straddling his hips. He lifted Jared’s hand and placed it on his cock.

He took the hint and began stroking Jensen smoothly, wrist working in an almost circular motion, using his thumb with each stroke to spread pre-come all over Jensen’s cock. Jensen leaned back and placed his hands on Jared’s legs, stretching his taut stomach muscle and pecs for Jared’s viewing pleasure, as he pumped his hips slowly in time with Jared‘s strokes.

When Jensen began to thrust faster and more erratically, Jared pushed him off and pinned him to the bed, determined to have some control. He got on his knees between Jensen’s feet and kissed his way up long hard thighs, until he reached the small cluster of curls at the base of Jensen’s cock. He licked wide wet stripes up each angle of Jensen’s cock, wetting it thoroughly before taking the dripping purple head into his mouth. His tongue gently worked the slit as he tickled the shaft with the backs of his fingers, before gripping the base with his hand to hold Jensen in place. He slid his mouth lower and lower, slowly lapping with his tongue at the same time.

With the hand that wasn’t wrapped around the base of Jensen’s cock he gathered a little of the liquid dripping down Jensen’s balls and spread it softly around Jensen’s hole, before slowly beginning to insert a finger. Jensen tried to pull away, or maybe to thrust more into Jared’s mouth, but Jared held him still until his finger was inside Jensen and he was able to circle it around the prostate. Jensen’s hips bucked wildly and Jared smiled around a mouthful of cock, letting Jensen fuck his mouth as his finger and tongue brought the bodyguard to a hard, screaming, jerking orgasm that shot hot spurts of come down his throat.

Jared crawled up along his body, licking a trail of sweat away from Jensen’s skin, tracing the soft lines of the bodyguard’s muscles. He finally kicked off his boots and as he let Jared pull him into a tight embrace and feel into a deep sleep his thoughts were far away from the job at hand and his dreams were untroubled by nameless faceless stalkers.

Later Jensen would wonder whether the incriminating photos were taken at the moment of his orgasm or earlier when he was simply being sucked off, he certainly hadn‘t noticed a flashbulb going off at any time. The nut-job had taken photos of them curled up together too, Jared spooning him from behind, nuzzling at his ear. It didn’t bother him that on the photos his body had been distorted and defiled while Jared’s was still clean and pure. He knew, once he saw those photos, what he was dealing with, and he knew he had to stay to protect Jared, even if his job situation had been compromised.

PART 7

The new guy was a little strange. Jared had thought Ackles was firm, regimented, but Rosenbaum was even more intense. Quiet and efficient, he barely spoke, even to Jensen. They’d agreed between them that Rosenbaum would oversee on-set security and Jensen would continue to provide the round-the-clock protection Jared now needed at home.

By the time Jared reached the studio, his first day back after the short break, he was a little nervous. He was also more than a little sorry not to have more time alone in the house with his sexy bodyguard. Although not much had gone on between them physically since that particularly good session they’d had, mainly because Jensen had insisted on getting quickly back to work, he’d managed to get a few steamy kisses and flirty looks before Jensen had to push him away so the research could continue peacefully.

As the car arrived at the studio it was met at the gates by a herd of paparazzi trying to get a quote from him about some photos that had been released to the press. Jared squirmed in the back of the car, he knew he was safe behind the bullet-proof glass but it didn’t make the experience any less terrifying. Neither did the fact that they each held a copy of different tabloid newspapers broadcasting headlines such as ‘Padalecki gayness hard to swallow’ and ‘Pada-porn photo shocker’. The photos underneath the blazing words were mostly a little blurry but he could easily make out his own face, underneath his mouth Jensen writhed in flash-captured ecstasy.

Jensen revved the engine loudly and the studio barrier slowly began to rise, as Jensen sped inside he saw Rosenbaum and Chris’s team come out to intercept the press. Jensen was the first to speak once they were safe, looking into the rear-view mirror and quietly saying “I’m sorry Jared. I should have checked for…”

“Jensen don’t be stupid” his voice shook “how could you? We were in the middle of… you know. I couldn’t expect you to think of everything all the time.”

“That’s just it!” Jensen punched the steering wheel, visibly upset for the first time since Jared had met him “You don’t expect that of me but I have to be like that. If I let my guard down for just a minute then this is what happens. Us being together in that way, don’t get me wrong, it was amazing, but it can’t happen for now, Jay. There’s too much at stake. I can’t let it get in the way of keeping you safe.”

“What?” Jared’s mood suddenly changed from scared and worried to angry in a flash, “You’re telling me now that we can’t do this anymore? When I’m going through such a shitty time? You’re rejecting me.”

Jensen sighed and took a moment to choose his words for the right impact, Jared was on a thin wire emotionally and he didn’t want to make it any worse with a slip of the tongue. He turned in his seat to face the back of the car, “I couldn’t reject you, Jared. I want you too much. You know that, you’re not stupid. But I need to think about your safety, I can’t just have what I want here, and neither can you. Not until this person’s behind bars.”

Jensen heard the tears in his voice though Jared was looking away, “Maybe, once this is over..?”

“Jay, once this is over you won’t be able to get rid of me. I promise.”

He thought he heard a quiet “Okay” from the back seat as he turned around to pull the car up to their studio.

***

What the stalker had done with the unpublished photographs was almost worse. They landed on the desk of the show’s chief producer, Jensen’s body had been scratched and torn at, the remaining skin visible on the page was covered in slashes of red and black ink. The individual had written childish insults around his face and deliberately stabbed out his eyes, making him look unholy and depraved. Jared, on the other hand, was fully intact. The photo had been taken on a very high resolution and his face, the lines of his body stood out in stark contrast to the abuse of Jensen’s image.

The studio execs met to discuss the situation and agreed that partially for Jared’s safety and partially for the sake of the show’s reputation they would have to ask him to stay home while the stalker was still at large. They explained to Jared that it was nothing to do with his sexuality, it was the fact that his naked ass was plastered all over the front pages of the papers that was bothering them. He didn’t even try to argue, he was exhausted from the whole thing.

***

Jensen agreed that Rosenbaum would leave the studio, since Jared would no longer be working there anytime soon. Rosenbaum took up residence in an apartment building five minutes from Jared’s house and they devised a plan of around the clock outdoor watches to deter any further photography attempts by the stalker or any paparazzi intrusion.

Within twenty four hours the house had been kitted out with custom shades on the windows, designed to allow those indoors to see out, to allow light to penetrate, but those outside could not see in.

Finally Jensen sat down to talk to Jared.

“Okay, we have everything in place, Jay. You’re as safe as we can make you.”

“I hope so.” He was withdrawn and quiet, his usually confident and somewhat demanding nature tamed by the traumatic events.

“But there’s a good chance we will have another attempt soon.” He tried to soften it but there was no other way of saying it.

“What? Why?”

“We’ve taken you out of their life, Jay. I’m pretty certain that whoever is doing this, they have full access to all areas of the studio, and you won’t be there. Clearly they’re used to looking at you through the windows, maybe taking more photos that we don’t know about, but now they can’t. And… this is the hard bit, Jay.”

He put his head in his hands “Just tell me, Jensen. I need to know everything. Be honest with me.”

“I think you know them. Whoever it is, they know you well. They already knew you were gay, they threatened to out you if you didn’t reveal it yourself. Maybe they’re hopeful of having a relationship with you, because I think it is a man. I could be wrong but my instincts tell me that this person thinks that once you’re out of the closet in public you will choose to go to him.”

“How can he..?”

“Because he’s sick, Jay. He’s not operating on a normal level. He doesn’t think like you and me. He’s obsessed over you for a long time, you’re his perfect ideal. In his mind he thinks that if you just realised how much he cares and what lengths he will go to for you then you will choose him…”

“There’s something you’re not saying, Jensen. Spit it out, come on.” Jared needed to hear it all.

“Okay. He…he’s likely to escalate now that he knows you’re in some kind of sexual relationship with me. He won’t think rationally, won’t realise that he has lost you. He’ll think if he gets me out of the way you’ll come running to him.” Jensen looked him straight in the eye, willing him to understand.

“So what you’re saying is that for now at least, I’m out of danger, but…you’re his new target?”

“Yes, Jay. Do you know what that means?” Jensen was smiling.

“Tell me.”

“It means I’ll soon have him right where I want him.” Jensen’s grin widened and Jared breathed out in relief, realising Jensen was confident of his abilities. He leaned forward, into Jensen’s space and rested his cheek against Jensen’s neck, feeling the strong pulse pumping there. Jensen caressed his hair and whispered to him “I promise you, Jay. I’ll make this all go away. I promise.”

PART 8

The phone call from Chris was only to be expected. Jared sat on the edge of his bed listening as Chris explained that they’d finally gotten rid of the paparazzi but he had to be extra careful now, with the stalker upping the ante like that. Jared didn’t know how to respond, on the one hand he trusted Chris implicitly, on the other hand he’d been made wary by events and by Jensen’s comments that he most likely knew his stalker on some level.

Once again Chris asked him if he wanted some company and Jared had to shut him down quickly. He didn’t want to lose friends but at the same time he couldn’t be certain that he’d be wholly safe with anyone except Jensen. He thanked Chris for the offer but told him he was going to have a quiet night in. After he’d hung up Jared went in search of Jensen.

***

Jensen was on the phone to his firm. They’d called to discuss his obvious affair with, and attachment to Jared. It was a hard sell but Jensen managed to convince them that he had the situation under control. In the end he reminded them that since the incidents were now escalating they needed someone there with Jared who already knew the situation and who would be able to anticipate the creep’s moves. He still got a stern lecture and the promise of a disciplinary hearing if anything else went wrong, but they allowed him to stay on the job for the time being. It did also help that Jared had refused to have anyone other than Jensen in his home, claiming he didn’t trust anyone else.

Towards the end of the call Jensen’s manager reminded him that the backup they’d promised was on the way and Jensen stilled, listening as his boss explained that Rosenbaum was still delayed on his last job but it wouldn’t be long before he’d be ready to join them. Jensen thanked him swiftly and replaced the handset. He paced as he thought it through, whoever this guy was that had taken Rosenbaum’s place, he knew Jared somehow. Knew Jared was gay, knew his routine and had some kind of access to the studio.

For a while his suspicion had fallen on Chris, the slightly love-struck head of security at the studio. It was easy to see that Chris had designs on Jared. From what he knew they’d shared something together once but Jared had wanted to remain friends. He was glad that he could rule Chris out as a suspect now, he’d need the guy’s help after all.

***

Jared walked into Jensen’s study to find him pacing, ashen-faced and muttering to himself. Immediately he was worried, Jensen was usually calm and efficient, kept his emotions under wraps. He hadn’t even noticed Jared enter the room, and that in itself was strange. He was normally so aware of his surroundings, so difficult to surprise. He ventured a small cough to let Jensen know he was there and the reaction was more than he was expecting. Jensen was across the room in a couple of strides, holding Jared by the shoulders and looking deep into his eyes.

“Rosenbaum, can you picture him?” His face was intense, urgent even.

Jared frowned, “Uh, yeah I guess. I mean I’ve only seen the guy a couple of times but…”

“Think Jared, think hard. Does he remind you of anyone?”

“I don’t know Jen. I don’t know many bald guys. I didn’t really look that closely at him. Why? What’s going on?” He was concerned now, worried by Jensen’s demeanour and the strange line of questioning. “Is it something to do with this whole stalker thing? I thought Rosenbaum was from your company?”

“So did I Jay. But he’s not. They just told me the real Rosenbaum is still stuck on his last case.” Jensen’s eyes burned intensely. “I need to call Chris, get him over here with the studio’s ID files. Sit down Jay.” Cold fear sent shudders through Jared’s chest, his heart pounding as Jensen pushed him lightly down into a nearby chair, Jensen’s hands on the handles at his sides, green eyes blazing into his own. “Think for me Jay. Try to imagine him looking different, more hair, maybe smiling more. Remind you of anyone?”

Jared’s throat worked as he swallowed and whispered “I don’t know, Jen. I’ve never been very good at this sort of thing. I can barely remember what he looks like even now.”

“Dammit!” Jensen’s anger thrilled through the air. “Right, I’m calling Chris.”

***

Jensen answered the door to Chris, who was loaded down with thick black folders full of the studio’s information on the employees.

“Thanks for coming.” Jensen ushered him inside.

“Sure man, anything for Jared.” Chris’s concerned frown was obviously genuine and Jensen felt bad for having doubted him, still he knew he wouldn’t have been doing his job if he’d let Chris slip through as a possible suspect. He couldn’t miss the way the smaller man’s eyes followed Jared around the room and the way they narrowed when Jensen and Jared were together. All the same he knew Chris was his greatest ally now and he hoped they could get past his jealousy.

Jensen invited him to sit on the couch and he looked confused, “Jared’s upstairs.” He explained before taking the files out of Chris’s hands. “I’m sorry to do this Chris but I need to talk to you about Jared and I need you to be absolutely honest with me, okay?”

Chris nodded wordlessly, curiosity flashing in his eyes and a slight blush creeping along his jaw line.

“Something happened between you and Jay.” Chris’s eyes widened and he began to stammer out an answer, Jensen stopped him with one raised hand “Please, wait. I don’t want to have to go into this and if it wasn‘t important I would never ask it of you.”

Chris stuttered “I, Jensen, I-I’m sorry b-but-”

“I know you find it hard to talk about and I know from talking to Jared that you’ve become good friends since those days. But I have to ask you, for Jared’s sake, to just tell me what happened. I know you can’t understand why it’s relevant but I think somehow it is. So please? For his sake?”

Chris took a deep breath and Jensen noticed the flush now covered his cheeks, blue eyes flaring above pink skin as he spoke hesitantly in a low gruff voice “Me and Jay weren’t exactly friends at first. Uh, he probably thought I was too serious back then, I thought he was… an idiot. I try not to get too involved with the celebrities, not my scene.” Jensen nodded, encouraging him to go on. “But you know Jared can be a bit of a force of nature when he’s in the mood. After a couple of drinks he’s like this insatiable huge puppy, you know?” He was grinning but it was tinged with melancholy as he delved deeper into the memories. “It was a party at the studio, celebrating Jared’s fiftieth show or something. He was just high as a kite, happy and crazy, we talked for hours, he got me dancing - I never really dance if I can avoid it - there was this guy he liked, a PA. Umm, Paul something. Nice enough guy but a little shy. Jared was so drunk he confessed to me that he was gay and when he said it…I guess I just realized, you know?”

Jensen nodded at him “Yeah, yeah I know.”

“He was so… I can’t even really describe it. He just made me feel good and wanted and I couldn’t stop touching him. Just pretending to touch by accident or something until finally, finally we were outside and he looked at this Paul guy and just asked me if he could try something on me. I would’ve said yes to anything he wanted back then.” Chris paused and his jaw worked for a while until he muttered “And then he kissed me. It was so good, weird but good. I can’t really, um, talk about that.” He swallowed and looked away. “Anyway, he got the reaction he wanted, the PA went home with him and I guess I went my own way. It kinda got to be a regular thing for a while there. He wouldn’t do it unless there was someone he wanted to get onto, and he’d always ask first.” Chris’s voice was quiet as he finally mumbled “Could’ve said no. Prob’ly should‘ve.”

Jensen reached over and squeezed his shoulder. “I’m sorry for making you go into it Chris. Jared’s behavior on set and at these functions. I knew there was something more to it.”

Chris smiled grimly, “He worked his way through a few PA’s before I finally got him to see that it was doing him more harm than good. The guys were getting a bit obsessive and when they talked to each other about him there were fights and shit. It was a hell of a job for me to keep it from the studio, but I did, for his sake. Kept the peace until he gave in and moved on. Most of the PA’s involved got the sack for in-fighting on set and we thought that was the end of it. Last one was over a year ago.”

“And you didn’t think it was relevant to tell me this when I started working here? Didn’t think that one of those PA’s might be doing this?” Jensen tried not to be overtly angry but it was hard.

“Honestly? No. None of them seemed intelligent enough to orchestrate something like this. And like I said, it was over a year ago he had the last one. Wouldn’t they normally do something straight away?”

“No.” Jensen’s jaw was set in a hard line. “No, he’d wait, plan it out, obsess over him some more, convince himself that Jared wanted him but something was in the way. That something was once you, but now it’s me.”

Chris’s eyes were closed “I’m sorry Jensen. I didn’t know. And you’re right. I never told Jay but I got threats too. Just thought it was something I’d brought on myself, but now I get it.”

“Okay, look it’s too late now to worry about it. Let’s just focus on finding this guy and getting the whole ordeal over with. Are those the files?”

“Yeah.” Chris handed him one file in particular, “I’m guessing this is the one you want. This is all fired employees. All the PA’s we had to fire are in there.”

“Alright. Well we’re looking for someone who looks a lot like the man who’s been posing as my colleague.”

“Rosenbaum? What?” Chris was frowning intensely “You think he’s the one?”

Jared’s voice came from near the door “He’s not from Jensen’s firm, Chris. He’s an impostor.” Chris started as Jared stepped forward. “God I’m so sorry man.” He came to sit on the other side of the couch and laid a hand on Chris’s shoulder. “I didn’t know… I mean I sort of knew but I didn’t _know_ what I was doing to you. And fuck! What was I thinking? You’ve been such a good friend to me and I threw that back in your face. Can you forgive me?”

“You heard all that?” The blush drained from Chris’s cheeks.

“Some of it. The important bits. And I really am sorry. I was an asshole to you. I did whatever I wanted, acted like such a fucking child. And you got caught up in it all. You didn’t deserve that man, I am so fucking sorry.”

“Alright, I just don’t want to talk about it anymore, Jay. Just let’s look at the files okay?”

Jared couldn’t help the flash of sorrow across his face but he pushed it down and nodded at them to continue.

As they flipped through the file Chris and Jay pulled out the photos of the six PA’s that Jared had slept with. Unsurprisingly Jared didn’t really remember much about them. In fact he could only pick out two that he remembered at all. The rest were pointed out by Chris.

Jensen cast a critical eye over the photos. He‘d seen them before in his original checks but he didn‘t know then what he knew now. There was one that stood out for him. Not so much for a resemblance to Rosenbaum but for how much of the guy’s face was obscured by a thick beard and shaggy bangs. “This one.” He held the photo up for Jared to look at. “Remember him?”

Jared shook his head. Chris chimed in with “That’s Tim. I think his name was Tim Holness.”

“Yep. Holness, twenty-nine, fired for ‘unreasonable behavior’.” Jensen read from the file.

“He’s one of the ones I remember the most.” Chris was quiet now, as if he didn’t want to be saying anything.

“Why’s that?” Jensen asked.

“Jay um, Jay slept with him twice.”

“Twice?” Jared’s face registered confusion. “No man, you must be thinking about someone else. I never did that. Not back then.”

“I’m sorry Jay but you did. You took him home one night after a heavy session, you were a mess that night but I couldn‘t stop you. Then the next time you couldn’t really remember it but you still wanted him, so you had me…uh… you know. And then when he got jealous you took him home again.”

“Christ man, I’m so fucking sorry.” Jared’s eyes were filling with tears and Jensen got up quickly, pulling him out of the room.

“Jay, you need to hold it together now, okay? Chris is not coping very well with this and I need his help. If you break down now it’s just going to set us back even further. Why don’t you go upstairs, get it all out and come back down when you can okay?”

Jared’s tears flowed down his cheeks as he nodded and hugged Jensen, mumbling “I’m so fucking stupid. So sorry.” into his shoulder.

***

Jensen sat back down with Chris and pulled up an image of the Rosenbaum impostor on his phone. There was a strong likeness around the eyes and nose, but it was difficult to get a good idea of what the PA looked like as so much of his face was obscured by his hair and beard. He let Chris make a few phone-calls from which they deduced that Tim had a couple of friends left in the studio and some of them had given him day-passes to come and visit them from time to time.

Chris openly admitted that the day-passes were not difficult to forge once you had one. The fact of the matter was that even with the tightest of security it was still easy enough to sneak onto the set, what with the regular tours going on, deliveries happening all the time. It wasn’t exactly hard to get onto the set. Still the person would need knowledge of Jared’s routines, his location, and some inside help to ease the way.

The final call, to a closer friend of Tim’s, solidified their concerns. The guy knew Chris and he was happy to talk to them, he confirmed that Tim had talked about Jared a lot, had got to the point where he refused to meet anyone else. His friends were worried about him, parents had even been on the phone to them, worried about their son, and then he’d just dropped off the radar a few months ago. No-one had heard from him in a long time.

Jensen’s face was calm but there was a hint of victory in his eyes. “That’s our man, Chris. That’s the one.”

***

Jared was freaking out. He’d tried to calm himself down but the moment he’d let the floodgates open on his tears he’d also let out a ton of other emotions he just wasn’t ready to deal with. He knew he’d been selfish, childish, acted like a complete asshole to Chris, and he hated himself for it. He knew that Chris had forgiven him, but he also knew that it was partially because that man would go to the ends of the Earth for him if need be.

He was filled with self-loathing and plain old fear. Fear that this time his actions were irreversible, he’d fucked with a psycho and he didn’t even remember it, and now someone was going to pay. He couldn’t stand the thought that it could be Jensen who might be the guy’s next target, all because of something stupid he’d done so long ago and then promptly forgotten about. It was just too much for him.

As Jared paced the room, thick sobs heaving from his chest, he didn’t hear the soft snip of wire cutters disarming the alarm, or the quiet snick of the window being lifted. The last thing he noticed was the sharp almost alcoholic smell of the white rag that was clamped over his mouth and nose before he could yell out for help.

***

The room was dark and quiet, the only sound was Jared’s quiet breathing as he blinked and struggled to get his bearings without any light to aid him. He tried to sit up but found himself bound tightly at his ankles, wrists and neck by what felt like a fine but strong rope. He was laying on what felt like a large bed, legs splayed, naked but covered by a soft sheet. As he blinked again his eyelashes dragged against material and he took in a sharp breath, realizing he’d been blindfolded.

He heard the man’s voice but couldn’t tell where it was coming from as it taunted him, “Ah, you’re awake now!”

The blackness threatened to take him under again but Jared fought it. “Please, please don’t do this!”

“Do what Jared? Make you happy? Give you everything you’ve always wanted?” The voice was high pitched, sounded almost amused. “Come on. You can’t tell me this isn’t what you want. That little brat kept us apart for long enough. You told me yourself how much you wanted me, don’t you remember?”

“Tim?” There was only a shocked silence. “Tim, I know that’s you. And you’re right, God I’m so sorry, you’re right. I did want you.” Jensen’s quick psych lessons about the stalker mentality helped him to know what he had to do. There was no reason to make the guy upset, that would only end badly. What he needed to do was convince Tim that he wanted to be there, that he wanted a relationship. He just had to hold on until Jensen found him, and pray it wouldn’t be long.

There was a creak and Jared felt the bed shift under Tim’s weight, the blindfold was lifted from his eyes and he could see that the room was filled with candles and photos of Jared, some signed publicity shots, some posed, some candid shots. All of them featured Jared alone and many of them were framed. Jared had been expecting some kind of shrine like they have on cop procedural shows but it was much more normal than that, which made it somehow all the more creepy. He could see that this guy honestly thought he was a part of Jared’s life, and had set up this almost romantic scenario with the candles and the photos as if they were a real couple.

There were no windows, and he assumed the only door must be behind his head, because all he could see were walls and floor.

Tim’s face came into view and Jared recognized him as the man who’d been posing as Rosenbaum. The stubble on his cheeks and head made him more familiar and Jared had a moment of clarity, remembering Tim’s frantic kisses and groping hands, the strange things he’d said in the bedroom that now made sense, now he knew he’d actually slept with the man twice instead of once.

“You remember?” Tim’s voice was gruff but quiet as he stared, wide-eyed and almost naïve. “You do remember me?”

Jared winced inside, knowing he might only make things worse in the long run, but it was about survival now and he needed to stay on Tim’s good side. “Yeah Tim, of course. How could I forget you?”

Tim’s eyes glowed with pride and he leaned over Jared’s chest so they were eye to eye, Jared tried not to let his distaste show but it was harder than he’d thought possible. “Do you remember what you said to me?”

“Why don’t you remind me? We’ve been apart for so long.” He was playing for time but he hoped Tim wouldn’t register that.

“Yes, yes they kept us apart. But you told me back then. I remember you see. Everything you said, and it was so good, you were so good to me. No-one would talk to me but you, you said I was great! Great at everything, you wanted me, you said. Do you remember?” He looked intently into Jared’s eyes until Jared nodded quickly. “You told me I was better than all of them. Said you could see the real me. No-one had ever said that to me before, Jay. Nobody ever said they thought I was worth anything.”

“I’m sorry.” Jared softly soothed him. “Sorry you had to go through that.”

“But you understood me, you got me on a deeper level Jay. You saw the real me.”

“Yeah?” It was forced out, his lips and throat were dry but he’d continue the game for as long as he could.

“And God! It took me so long to get you in the first place man, you have no idea. I knew though, knew we were meant to be together. So I helped it along a little, you know, just to make sure.”

“H-how d’ya do that, Tim?”

“Well hmm, I don’t know if I should tell you this.” He was suddenly coy but obviously aching to get it off his chest.

“Come on Tim, if we’re going to have a-” He struggled over the word, “a relationship, we need to be honest with each other, right? That’s what good relationships are built on, trust.” And he wondered where all this was coming from. How did he know what to say? How did he know that about relationships? How much had he learned from the one person he hadn’t wanted to let into his life in the first place, the live-in bodyguard?

“Yeah, you know what you’re right!” Tim beamed and shuffled on the bed so he was leaning further onto Jared’s chest, head across his own forearm resting heavily on Jared as if it was a lazy Sunday morning in bed together. “I knew you wanted me, but that little bastard was in the way. Fucking Kane. Asshole! Anyway he left you alone for like five minutes and I brought you a drink, do you remember?”

“Yeah I do, whisky, right?” It was the last thing Jared could really remember from the evening.

“Right, yeah, whisky and a little something extra, just to get you in the mood.” Tim grinned, “And it did! It was amazing, we just clicked on so many levels. You told me so much about yourself, and you listened to me, you told me I was worth something. And you… you let me touch you.” He paused and looked past Jared, “We had a beautiful night together, and you were so nice the next day.”

Jared remembered feeling like shit and vaguely remembered that there was someone there, but Chris had come over and sent him back to bed.

“And when that asshole kicked me out I knew he must have taken my phone number off you too. I guessed that was why you didn’t call.”

“Yeah that’s it.” Jared nodded slowly.

“So I made sure I was out the next time you were and I saw that asshole kissing you! Even though he knew! He knew you were mine and he fucking kissed you! But you saw me and you remembered what we’d had, how precious it was, and you took me home and you made love to me again. Do you remember? Remember how good it was?”

“Yes.” Jared’s tears fell and he pretended they were out of some kind of love for the man. “Yes Tim, of course I remember.” Tim smiled at him again, just staring and taking him in before brushing away the tears with a look of profoundly crazy love on his face. Jared decided to cautiously venture a question. “Tim, how long have I been here?”

“Oh a little while.” He was evasive, avoiding Jared’s gaze and smiling creepily. Jared noticed the scars on the man’s chin and wondered how they’d got there, whether the PA in-fighting had anything to do with it.

“It’s just because I’m a bit, umm, hungry you see.” He lied and hoped like hell that Tim couldn’t see through it.

“Oh! Oh shit!” Tim’s eyes widened and he frowned, mouth open a little as if he’d just realized he’d done something utterly unforgivable. Jared wondered what he’d do if reminded about the ropes that were currently cutting off the circulation to Jared’s extremities. “I’m so sorry Jay baby. Shit! I’ll get you something right now.”

And he was gone. Jared tugged desperately at the ropes and let his tears soak the pillow as he realized that struggling would only pull them tighter.

***

Internally Jensen was cursing the flimsy alarm system he’d set up. His feeling of overall failure to protect Jared and find the man responsible for this before it got out of hand made him angry and vicious. He’d lost Jared to the sicko and now he had to get him back. He pushed down the self-loathing and summoned up his reserves of energy, trying to clear his mind ready to think.

His first step was to use his local ex-military contacts in the police force to track down any possible registered addresses for Tim, one of them came back with two possible addresses and a plate on a vehicle that was registered to a Timothy Holness in the area, an old Toyota Hilux, black.

“Let’s go.” Jensen growled to Chris, tossing him a compact comms unit with a clunky but effective earpiece before marching to the car.

***

It felt like hours before Tim returned, in reality it could only have been a few minutes. Jared had scanned every inch of what he could see and it looked like there was nothing to hand to cut the ropes and no way for him to loosen them. Tim insisted on feeding him warm soup like a child. When Jared asked if he could have his hand free to feed himself, Tim reacted as if he’d been slapped in the face. Claiming Jared didn’t trust him, didn’t appreciate what he’d done so they could be together. It took him a long time to calm down his captor and in the end he settled for just sipping the soup slowly, trying to draw out the peaceful time.

Meanwhile Tim rambled about their strong bond and how in love they were. His eyes glazing over as he recalled the tiny instances when Jared had spoken to him or touched him. He drew out descriptions every single breath and glance in a never-ending torrent of words that only served to frighten Jared even more. His anger at Chris was palpable, but it was nothing compared to his feelings for Jensen.

Tim’s rant became darker and more threatening as he began to vent on his disgust at Jensen having touched Jared. He forgot the soup eventually, and simply stood in the middle of the room staring at a photo of Jared clearly taken while he was asleep and alone one night. Tim’s eyes were wild and his knuckles were white around the photo-frame. He ranted that Jensen must have forced Jared into sex, must have used his position to abuse Jared’s trust. It was sick, a distorted version of a beautiful truth and Jared could only nod and agree, needing to keep his captor as relaxed as possible and hoping like hell that Jensen would burst in at any minute.

***

The first address was a bust. There was an elderly woman living there who claimed to have bought the house a few years before. She reluctantly let them have a look around when Jensen used his not-insignificant masculine charms on her, but there was nothing to be found. They managed to gather that she’d bought the house at an auction and never met the previous owner before moving on to the second address.

***

“Tim, please, I’m sorry b-baby, but the ropes are too tight.” His eyes were clenched tightly shut, tears squeezing from the corners as the psycho crawled across his body. The extra weight forced him further into the bed and tugged hard on the strained ropes, making them cut deeper into his wrists and ankles. Jared felt the warm wetness of blood begin to trickle down from his wrists as Tim’s jerky hip movements against his groin caused them to rub and cut into the skin.

The man’s eyes were glazed and vacant as he rubbed himself against Jared repeatedly, no longer hearing Jared’s pleas or seeing the pain he was inflicting. In his mind he was making love to his man, and Jared was right there with him, crying out in bliss.

***

As they reached the second address it looked to be another mistake. Jensen could see a green sedan parked in the drive and the flicker of a television played against the closed downstairs curtains. Finally Chris persuaded him to call the police and Jensen allowed him to make the call while he scoped out the house anyway.

After all, appearances can be deceiving.

***

Jared had given up on pleading. Given up altogether. It felt like he’d been tied to that bed for days. In a sick parody of his delicious time with Jensen, Tim had cut away his clothing rather than release the bonds that held him. Jared lay naked beneath his squirming kidnapper, rivulets of dried blood gracing his forearms and ankles as the bleeding slowly stopped and the deep red trickles became soft flakes. He tried not to think about the other fluid drying on the feverish skin of his belly in the stiflingly hot room.

Finally Tim’s heavy body lifted off him and the tight ropes eased against his skin. Jared sucked in a full breath, relieved now of the weight on his chest.

He heard a distant sound like a knock at the door and as he drew in a breath to call out Tim stuffed a handful of Jared’s t-shirt into his mouth before tying it around at the back so it covered most of his face and he was once again in the dark. Then quickly Tim was gone and Jared was left alone, tugging once more at his restraints and calling out muffled cries for help.

***

Considering that the occupier of this house was ostensibly in and watching TV it was taking them a long time to answer the door. Jensen decided he’d had enough. He was prepared to pay for the door if it turned out to be an innocent mistake, but his instincts were screaming now that this was the place where Jared was being held. As the door began to splint beneath the force of his kicks Jensen heard Chris’s voice low over the earpiece, he’d found the truck in a locked garage out back of the house. Jensen didn’t ask how he’d gotten in, didn’t care. He was right and he was ready to fight like hell for the man inside that house.

He carried on kicking the door as Chris signalled that he was going in through the garage entrance. Finally the door gave and Jensen was able to push the wreck aside. He carried a small handgun that he’d rarely needed to use in this job, but it was with him now and the safety was off. He asked Chris to check out the upstairs while he worked through the ground floor. His instincts told him that the guy wouldn’t keep Jared in an upstairs room, it would be too exposed.

He’d want to keep Jared safe and hidden, somewhere that people wouldn’t look if they came into the house. Probably the room would be quite well soundproofed, maybe a basement. He worked quickly through the downstairs floor and found nothing.

The sound of a footstep on the stairs as he re-entered the hallway had him swinging to confront the stalker, but it was only Chris, who whispered that the upstairs was clear. They looked together for doorways or hatches that could lead down to a basement, but there seemed to be none. The house was eerily quiet, TV on but on mute, silent images flashed against the curtains. Jensen stepped quietly into the kitchen once more, he’d have bet good money that the basement entrance was somewhere in that room, but no matter how hard they searched they just weren’t finding anything.

In the meantime he knew that Jared was running out of time. No doubt Tim knew that they were there, he’d made enough noise knocking down the door, and it was becoming more and more likely that the psycho would cut his losses and do the unthinkable. Jensen redoubled his efforts, until he saw Chris staring at the refrigerator.

“What the fuck are you doing man? Come on, help me look!” He whispered harshly.

Chris didn’t move though, “Jensen, this thing look out of place to you?”

And all of a sudden it was obvious. The house was a rundown shabby old mess, but the refrigerator was a brand spanking new 2 door monstrosity. Not only was it expensive, but it wasn’t even on, there was no hum or buzzing sound that they usually emitted, and it seemed to be at a weird angle.

Jensen pulled Chris out of the way and tugged at it. Those things were heavy but he could usually move something of that size. It didn’t budge. Chris put his shoulder to it as well and it wouldn’t move.

“It’s stuck to the wall somehow.” Jensen tried to pull open the door but it had been locked shut, they found the small keyhole hidden behind the handle. “Wait here!” He growled to Chris and ran back to the truck.

A few moments later Jensen returned with a cordless drill and set to work on the lock. Luckily it wasn’t a heavy duty thing, it had to be small to be well hidden under the handle and it had clearly been fitted by an amateur. He had the lock out and the door open within two minutes. The door opened without the usual lighting and they could see through to what looked like a darkened stairway, but the kitchen light only carried as far as the first few steps. Jensen could have run to get a torch as well, cursed himself for not grabbing one with the drill, but he was impatient and ready to get down there and free Jared. He made Chris stay behind to keep an eye out just in case and cautiously made his way down the steps.

He took them slowly, not wanting to fall over his own feet. When he felt like he was a few steps away from the bottom he paused and was blinded by a sudden flash of light, he felt a body push past him before he could grab it, and although he shot quickly in the guy’s direction he didn’t manage to land a hit. Instead his instinct to leave Chris at the entrance had paid off. The man ran straight into Chris’s arms and was met with a fist to the temple. Jensen left Chris to take out his frustration on Tim’s face as he hurried lower to find Jared.

***

“Please Tim! Please let me go! I’m sorry. Just let me out, we can be friends, we can be more. Whatever you want. But please! Please!” Jared’s words were muffled by the crude gag but Jensen understood him well enough as he fell to his knees at the bedside. He quickly ripped off the fabric from Jared’s face and took in the sight of his lover, tearstained and weak, face hot and voice hoarse as he whispered “Please don’t hurt me anymore” still dazed by his ordeal and now blinded by the light that Jensen had switched on.

Jensen tried hard to hold it together, he didn’t want to break down like that in front of Jared but it was impossible. As he cut away the bonds that held Jared to the bed, the bloodstained rope falling away with relative ease, his eyes filled with unshed tears that he had to try and force back for Jared’s sake. His voice was thick as he soothed Jared’s mind, whispering over and over “It’s okay Jay, you’re safe, it’s okay, you’re safe, it‘s me babe, it‘s Jensen.”

Once he’d cut Jared free Jensen wrapped him in the discarded sheet and pulled him close, lifting him from the filthy bed and carrying him up the short flight of stairs. He found Chris tying up Holness and nodded to him briefly before striding out of the house with Jared. The blare of sirens was slowly coming from a few streets away as Jensen bundled him into the truck and drove away. No doubt he’d get a ton of shit for it but there was plenty of evidence at the scene and his priority was Jared, no-one and nothing else mattered.

***  
Jensen took Jared home, unplugged the phone and refused to answer the door. He was glad to see that Jared was able to sleep as soon as he was safely in the truck with Jensen. Jared needed rest and security now; he was physically and mentally exhausted from his ordeal.

When Jared finally awoke, Jensen once again picked him up and this time carried him to the bathroom, even while Jared protested that he was fine and could walk. It was in Jensen’s nature to overcompensate; he was still feeling guilty that Holness had been able to penetrate his security systems and he intended to keep Jared close at all times from now on.

Jared was filthy with his own dried blood, tears, sweat and Holness’s bodily fluids. Jensen ran a warm bath for him with a capful of gentle disinfectant in the water to clean the rope wounds at his wrists and ankles. He sponged Jared down slowly, wiping away the grime and trying to cleanse away the whole experience.

Finally the dirty water cooled and Jared stepped out, bruised and cut but looking a lot more alive. Jensen dried him gently with a soft towel even as Jared tried to shoo him off. They curled up together in Jared’s bed with Jensen holding him lightly until Jared slept once more.

Jensen spent most of the night awake, listening intently for the slightest noise until the early hours of the morning when he couldn’t stay awake any longer.

***

Over the next few days Jensen studiously avoided touching Jared sexually. At first Jared appreciated the thought, he didn’t feel ready for it right away and he was glad Jensen understood. But after the best part of a week he was tired of being treated like an invalid. His wounds had begun to heal quickly and he was ready to get back on track with Jensen. More than that, he was aching to make love to him again and show him how much Jensen’s rescue had really meant to him.

He tried wandering around the house in just his boxers and didn’t get the desired response from Jensen. He tried fondling Jensen in bed but his advances were rejected until Jared felt almost rejected. Still, he wouldn’t give up.

Eventually Jensen had to leave the house to get them food shopping, since he was wary of delivery drivers and generally paranoid about anyone coming to the house. Jared wondered why it was okay for him to be alone in the house but he didn’t question it, Jensen’s outing gave him time to get ready.

***

Jensen came back with the shopping and quickly put it all on the counter before calling for Jared, worried at first that he hadn‘t come bounding in to greet him. The house was quiet but he thought he could hear a noise from their bedroom and he wandered upstairs to find him. The noise from the bedroom increased as he mounted the stairs, quiet moans slipping from Jared’s lips. Jensen stilled on the top step as he listened to Jared getting himself off, the sound of his soft groans pulling a response from deep within him.

Half-hard already, he edged to the crack of the door and pressed his face to it, watching as Jared knelt naked on the bed, not touching his own dick but slowly and thoroughly easing himself down onto his own lubricated fingers. Jensen gasped at the sight, the noise loud in the quiet hallway before he managed to catch his breath. Jared lifted his head, half-lidded languid eyes falling on the door he called out “Jen? Oh yes, baby.” lifting up and pushing back down onto his own fingers, cock straining to be touched and slowly leaking pre-come. Jensen smiled as he realized the show was for his benefit, pushed open the door and walked into the dimly-lit room. He slowly began a tease of his own, removing his clothes piece by piece, taking his time so Jared could see the thick tent in his boxers before he peeled them down his legs. He stood naked and hard before Jared. He’d waited long enough for Jared to be ready, maybe too long, but he knew it would only make this moment that much better.

Jensen climbed onto the bed to kneel face to face with him and pulled Jared in for a deep kiss, tracing the lines of his mouth and reclaiming his territory once more. His fingers moved lightly over Jared’s smooth, firm skin, across his chest and stomach, down lower until they were tickling through the curls at the base of his dick. Jared moaned and pushed forward so that their cocks rubbed together, his pre-come sliding against Jensen’s ready cock. Jensen pulled them both tighter with one hand and wrapped the other around both of their cocks, rubbing them slowly while Jared continued to fuck himself on his own fingers. His mouth found Jared’s throat and he began to suck a line of kisses into the skin there, feeling Jared’s pulse pounding beneath his lips.

Jared thrust up into Jensen’s fist, pushing himself tighter and closer, wrapping his own free hand around Jensen’s while he worked his fingers in deeper and deeper, opening himself for Jensen’s cock. He felt the slow coil of burning pleasure begin to build inside him and pulled back, not wanting to come from this. He wanted to come with Jensen buried deep inside him. He pulled Jensen’s hand away and roughly said “Wait, I want you inside me first.” Jensen’s eyes widened and he sucked in a quick breath before nodding and pulling Jared in for one more kiss. Jared slowly eased his fingers out from his slick hole and lay on his back with his legs around Jensen’s waist. He handed Jensen a condom and waited impatiently, biting his lip until Jensen was ready.

Jensen slowly pushed two fingers inside, checking to make sure he wouldn’t hurt Jared and finding him open, hot and slippery. Quickly Jensen positioned himself at Jared’s hole and pushed inside, burying himself deep in one forceful thrust while Jared began to writhe beneath him, legs spread wide and dragging Jensen in even closer with his hands wrapped around Jensen’s waist. He stayed still as Jared curled his hips, wiggling down around Jensen’s cock further and further. Jared’s eyes closed, his head thrust back exposing his firm, thick neck as he tried to pull Jensen’s hand forward to stroke him. Instead, Jensen took control, telling him “No baby, I want to see you touch yourself again for me.” Quickly Jared wrapped his long fingers around his cock, squeezing tightly and moaning as Jensen slowly began to move again inside him, pulling almost all the way out before slowly sliding in again as if it was the first thrust every time.

The slow grind of Jared’s hips eventually forced Jensen to speed up, thrusting deeper and harder as he grasped Jared’s legs by the knees and pushed down, folding him almost in half. Jared’s cock leaked a slippery trail of pre-come as he gripped himself firmly, twisting his wrist with a smooth, rolling motion and moaning. Jensen’s cock filled him thick and tight and Jared could feel every inch of his skin pressed against his own, from the soft hairs covering his thighs to the smooth sheen of sweat across his belly. Every sensation brought him closer to the edge as Jensen began to thrust erratically, pushing deep and fast, face squeezed tight in concentration. Jared could feel his own heart pounding and see the pink flush of Jensen’s skin as he began to lose it. Jensen cried out his name and thrust again once, twice, and then he was breaking, letting out small almost pained noises as he let go, pulsing hard inside Jared, filling him up.

Jared pulled him down and wrapped him in his long, toned arms while Jensen breathed deeply, slowly regaining his focus and strength. “Good for you?” Jared joked, as if he needed to hear the answer, and a small part of him really did, but like always, he’d hide it in a joke or an offhand comment.

“What do you think?” Jensen smirked at him, eyes hazy with adoration. It took him a second but he remembered that Jared hadn’t come yet, mainly because Jared’s erection still strained against his stomach. “Thought you said you wanted to come with me inside you?” Jensen wondered whether maybe it hadn’t been as good for Jared as it had for him.

“I did, but then I changed my mind. Decided I want you to do it.” Jensen grinned as he added “But Jen, you gotta do it fast baby, I can’t hold it much longer.” He could feel how hard Jared was and the heat radiating from him. Slowly Jensen wriggled down his body, making sure to rub himself against Jared as he went until he was in place. He took the head of Jared’s cock between his lips and slowly sucked it in while flicking his tongue around it. Jared jerked and groaned, spilling more salty pre-come into his mouth. He chose to put Jared out of his misery quickly, sucking him down in one go, working his throat around the head and stimulating the shaft with firm, long licks. Jared’s body tensed beneath him, fingers clawing into the bed sheets, muscles taut and shaking, he let Jensen suck him down again and again until finally he couldn’t wait any longer and he came hard, shooting spurts of hot come for Jensen to lap up, swallowing as much as he could before he pulled off and watched the last few dribbles ease out.

Jensen smiled contently and laid his head on Jared’s thigh for a while until he’d recovered. Before he got up, he gently cleaned off Jared’s now sensitive cock and gave it a small kiss, then idly climbed back up into Jared’s embrace.

He’d lost his job with the security firm over the whole debacle. They weren’t happy that he hadn’t let the police see Jared straight after the kidnap, or that he’d let Jared get taken in the first place. In the end they’d let him go despite Jared’s protests, but he didn’t care. He had his priorities firmly set now, and somehow Jared had become number one.

***

Chris had been hailed as something of a hero for taking down Tim Holness and handing him over to the police gift-wrapped in the sicko’s own rope. They’d somehow managed to overlook the extensive damage done to Holness’s face in the ‘struggle’ and Chris received a rather large bonus from the studio along with his picture in the local papers.

His biggest present came when Jensen introduced him to his friend, Steve Carlson, a charismatic man that he knew would hit it off with Kane straight away. The last Jensen saw of them they were enthusing about some kind of guitar and the sound it made with a particular type of pedal. The beer flowed freely that night and Jensen received some very cryptic texts the next morning that ended with a lot of ‘thank yous’ and promises of drinks being bought at some point in the future.

***

Tim Holness was given a long sentence in a secure mental facility, to be reviewed as and when he did or didn’t recover from his deranged psychosis.

***

Jared’s ordeal topped the news of his public ‘outing’ and his return show received the highest ratings they’d ever pulled in. Unsurprisingly, a large contingent of his new fans were from the young, gay, male section of the public. Although, it turned out that many of his previous fans had been men anyway - shoulders and an ass like that get a guy noticed, it seemed. Luckily for him the producers were extremely happy with the situation, since young, gay males represented a large proportion of the fashion market these days and therefore their advertising slots became prime selling space (a.k.a gold dust).

Jared received his fair share of the usual dodgy fan mail. Jensen policed it with a careful eye but he didn’t receive any further serious threats to his safety. Although, it did amuse Jensen to read some of the things the fans sent to Jared now that he was ‘out and proud’. Strangely (or not) Jensen also had a small contingent of female fans who sent him letters about their fantasies of him doing things to Jared. Sometimes, when they were good ones, the boys would act them out but they’d never tell the fans.

Jensen kept the boots, but he only wore them in the bedroom. Jared was a sucker for his man wearing nothing but big boots and a dirty grin.

 

The End.


End file.
